Abed (Darkest Timeline)
"Hot..hot, hot, hot."--'Evil Abed' In "Remedial Chaos Theory" when Troy is the one chosen to get the pizza a chain of events was set in motion that ended up creating "The Darkest Timeline". In this scenario, the study group is in shambles and the timeline's Abed renames himself Evil Abed and decides on a drastic course of action to set things right. Using The Dreamatorium as a conduit to the Prime timeline he contacts Abed and slowly starts to manipulate him in order to bring his evil plan to fruition... Character history With Pierce dead, Annie in the psychiatric care due to the guilt, Troy having severley injured his throat, Jeff having lost an arm and Shirley now an alchoholic Abed declares this The Darkest Timeline. He proposes to the remaining study group members that they become the Evil Study Group and dedicate themselves to finding a way to the "Prime Timeline" they diverged from. Once there they will kill their counterparts and take over their lives thus setting things right. He hands them all black goatees made out of felt to symbolize their evilness but only Troy agrees to wear it. He is later seen in "Contemporary Impressionists" alongside the Prime Timelines Abed in The Dreamatorium. He appeared with a fully grown goatee and was subtley trying to drive a wedge in the friendship between the Prime Timelines Abed and Troy. He next appears in the Season Three finale "Introduction to Finality" appearing to Abed in his darkest hour. He had been seperated from Troy who was forced to enroll in Greendale's air conditioning annex. Desperate to cope with the loss of his best friend, Abed turns to Britta for help agreeing to undergo therapy with her. However, he starts to see Evil Abed who persuades him into entering The Dreamatorium. Britta arrives for their session she finds he has been completely taken over by Evil Abed. Britta doesn't take the change in Abed's disposition seriously at first assuming it's just more role playing. She learns how wrong she is after Evil Abed turns the therapy session around on her and gets her to reveal her deepest fears and most shameful secrets. Wanting to turn the "Prime Timeline" as dark as the one he came from, he verbally berates Britta's shortcomings leaving her sad and depressed. He then exits the Dreamatorium to go after his next target, Jeff. He found him in the Greendale summer court house representing Shirley for her case against Pierce. Evil Abed had come equipped with a bone saw intending to cut off Jeff's arm to make him just like his timelines Evil Jeff. Before he can carry out his plan he stops himself when he hears Jeff's closing arguments to the court. Moved by his words about friendship and how selflessness can inspire others to be just as good Evil Abed's "spirit" leaves Abed's body. Afterwards, Abed decides to continue therapy with Britta. He dismantles The Dreamatorium and gives the room to Troy who moved back into the apartment after leaving the air conditioning school. However, it's shown in the final moments of the epsiode that Abed had constructed a mini Dreamatorium closet in his blanket fort... Quotes *''"'From now on I am Evil Abed. We are the Evil Study group and we have but one evil goal...Return somehow to the Prime Timeline, the one that I stopped you from rolling that die, then we destroy the good versions of ourselves and reclaim our former lives."''--'Evil Abed' *''"'Do you know what kind of person becomes a psychologist Britta? A person that wishes deep down that everyone more special then them is sick because healthy sounds so much more exciting than boring. You're average Britta Perry. You're every kid on the playground that didn't get picked on. You're a business casual potted plant, a human white sale, you're VH-1, Robocop 2 and Back To the Future 3, you're the center slice to a square cheese pizza...actaully that sounds delicious...I'm the center slice to a square cheese pizza...You're Jim Belushi." '--Evil Abed''' *''"Cruel...cruel, cruel, cruel."'' --'Evil Abed' Category:Community Characters Category:Season 3 Characters